


***

by mikas_pub



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Romance, Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikas_pub/pseuds/mikas_pub
Summary: In world where you get a mark whereever your soulmate first touches you noone asked for your opinion. You get assigned for one and only person for the rest of your life... But what if you don't really think much of this person?
Relationships: Hachimenroppi/Tsukishima (Durarara!!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing something that's not an essay in english!! constructive critisim asseptive!

It’s been quite a while since Tsukishima moved to this town. He is still doubting this decision, though – for someone grown up in countryside to start living in a big city isn’t that effortless as you could tell. But, from the opposite side, he finally got freedom he was always seeking for. Although he now lived in a place full of events, various weird legends and interesting people, Tsuki still managed to keep a normal life – he wasn’t going outside that much, and learnt about outside through internet or calling parents.

And those were the circumstances in life of Tsukishima Heiwajima a couple of days before turning sixteen. That age did matter a lot in society since at sixteenth birthday people were getting a soulmark. It was always confusing to Tsuki – watching his coevals unpatiently waiting for their black mark at place where their soulmate was supposed to touch them for the first time. „What use of that?“ – he was thinking while watching all the happy couples getting together, - „All of those look creepy, I wouldn't like to have something like that on my body for the rest of my life“. But there's still no such a thing that stopping a time yet, so sooner or later Tsuki had to turn sixteen. 

-There I am, standing in front of a mirror at half past four in the morning, waiting for this stupid sign to appear, - said Tsuki and checked his wristwatch once again. - Two more minutes... All I want is to see nothing and go to sleep. He was standing there for quite a while already, and due to being tired didn’t notice his mark starting to appear on his neck. It looked like someone invisible was quickly tattooing a hand right in the middle of Tsuki’s throat. While proceeding his new appearance, he started panicking. That was totally none of what he was expecting. “On my neck?! Seriously? Are they mean, or what?” – thoughts like those were rushing through blond head, while he was searching for something massive to cover the mark, - “Dad’s going to kill me! Who the hell knows what he will think about it…”. 

Sun already rose up high, lighting up Tsukishima’s usually tidy room, that was representing complete chaos at the moment. He already tried a ton of options, changed his entire wardrobe, still looking for a disguise for his new trouble. Finally, after Tsuki stopped even trying, his glance suddenly caught something on the top bookshelf. That something turned out to be a scarf, pretty long enough to be twice of Tsuki’s height. With a sigh of relief, he wrapped it around his neck multiple times, completely covering it up. Luckily enough, this piece of clothing made Tsuki feel more comfortable in his casual clothes. Somewhere around this time his morning alarm rang, which meant it was seven o’clock, and Tsukishima should start getting ready for school. Since his morning routine was already done, he grabbed his bag and sent off to Raira High. 

On the way to school Tsuki was rethinking everything that happened tonight. He was sure there were no such a person who would possibly fall in love with him. The only thought about that seemed ridiculous. However, here he is, that much confused of it that he has to hide even its existence. Confused, Tsuki walked in the school building, making his way to the classroom. Surprisingly, his classmates actually noticed his arrival today – perhaps because they were told about his birthday.

\- So, didja finally turn sixteen? – his deskmate asked. It was the second time he actually spoke up in six months Tsuki was going to this school, - Let me see that soulmark of yours! 

\- Uh… Actually.. I haven’t got mine. – Tsukishima mumbled in response, uncomfortable with way his classmate talked to him.

\- Seriously? You didn’t get a one? – the boy grinned, running his hand through his hair, absolutely not linking to his soulmark on forehead. He was actually the first person in class to get a one, so he didn’t stop bragging about it even when everyone else got those. – That means you’d have to work for Soul Matchers.

\- For Soul what..? Do you-… - Tsuki haven’t got a chance to finish his sentence since the bell rang and teacher walked in the classroom. Today he wasn’t alone – a teen was standing behind, both arms tucked in pockets, not even bothering looking up to students in front of him.

\- Class, rise! Bow! Sit down. – teacher commanded as he placed a stack of paper on his desk. – This is our new student. Introduce yourself. – he said, stepping backwards.

\- Name’s Hachimenroppi Orihara, Roppi for short. Hope we all get along well. – the new student mumbled, staying as still as he could. Tsukishima was sitting in the back of classroom so he didn’t notice how Roppi was shaking. He didn’t notice the face expression he had at the moment while he was speaking. Barely anyone noticed.

\- Very nice. I’d ask mr. Heiwajima to watch after mr. Orihara so it’d be easier for you two to adapt. Is that alright with you? – teachers always ask that only for formality. They don’t expect you to deny or agree. They only want to show how much influence they have in this room. After Tsuki’s deskmate changed places with Roppi, the class started. That was, perhaps, the worst two hours in his entire life. Roppi’s aura was too heavy to handle that Heiwajima stopped paying attention to class and started considering the window as the only chance to escape. The blonde could feel the hatred Roppi produced towards breathing the same air as him. Maybe, if Tsuki fakes a faint, he would be let out of here? Luckily, common sense took over his mind, and he was somehow able to do it till the end of class. As soon as the bell rang, Tsuki rushed all the way out of classroom, running to his locker. He was expecting to grab his shoes and run as fast as possible, but something got in his way. A piece of paper lying inside his locker, it said “Soul Mate – supporting agency”. 

\- This must be the thing he talked about.. – Tsukishima quickly shoved it into his bag and headed towards his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Since a new student was introduced to class, the atmosphere in entire school has changed. Or so it seemed for Tsuki, who was visibly traumatized by his deskmate. Quite a few months passed, and they didn’t speak a word to each other. It's not like it was nescessary – Roppi always would let everybody know what’s on his mind without communicating. But still it wasn’t that easy to handle him every single day in school. “I’m not even that scared of him, but why do I still have an urge to run every time he looks at me? This is so stupid…”. 

It is common for humans to explore something they’re interested in, even though they are aware that is dangerous. So did Tsuki, in his attempts to get to know more about Roppi without directly interacting with him. As far as he could proceed – there was no such a thing that would make Orihara change his red fur jacket, ripped jeans and a left glove he was wearing all the time, to uniform. He was sent in detention countless times for refusing to obey teachers, and he got some kind of respect in the class for this. Roppi also never took any lunches and didn't eat at school, and he never attented PE. The rumours which were going around told that he had brain injuries or so. After learning this information, Tsukishima became beware of this man even more than before.   
And there it came, the last task before spring break – annual paired science assignment. Usually teachers left students to chose their partners, but this year something changed, terribly for Tsuki.  
-Here you have it, topics for everyone are written here. Make sure you remember the one you wish to use. – teacher said, as he finished writing on a desk. – I have some exciting news for you all, by the way! This year I won't let you chose your partners. – he smiled as students all over the classroom started rambling, unsatisfied. – You need some organization here. So I’ve decided that this year you’re going to do your assignments with your deskmates! 

Words spoken with such ease hurted Tsuki right in his soul. Only one question wandering in his shuttered head: “How?”. How was he supposed to cooperate with Roppi if his only glance would make Tsukishima shake in fear? He was right about to raise his hand and ask for teacher to rethink his decision, but the bell rang just in right time, and class got dissmissed. All of the students rushed towards the doors, but Tsuki didn’t hurry to get rid of Roppi’s company this time. He very soon realized that if he wouldn’t speak up now, he would never. So both of them remained on their seats, Tsuki staring in his bag, sweating and searching for right words to start a conversation... and Roppi? You could read on his face how much he didn't care. He didn’t intend to leave the classroom before Tsuki either. So the only option for Heiwajima was to finally start talking.

-Um… S-so.. We need to make that project togeth-.. – as soon as blonde spoke up, Roppi swayed his backpack over a shoulder and headed straight right to the exit, not even bothering to look at Tsuki.  
“Ah.. as expected. What was I hoping for anyways? There’s no way I’ll make him work with me.” – this is what Tsuki was thinking, walking down the hallways alone. He saw Roppi’s figure at the very end. It seemed like he slowed down a bit, waiting for Tsuki to reach him once again. Or so it seemed to Tsuki. In any case, he didn’t make wait for himself, and chased after Roppi.

-You didn’t let me finish. You see, I’m too not very much happy about this whole situ-… Hey!! – Heiwajima was once again interrupted by Roppi running away. At this point Tsuki lost the sense of reality and wasn’t aware of what was he doing. He was going to stop Roppi by grabbing his hand, but ended up being pinned among a wall in seconds. It took him quite a while to realize it.

\- Do I really need to speak to you, nerd? Haven’t I made it clear that I don’t wanna have any business with you? – Roppi spoke in his unusually for a teen deep and crusty voice. Somewhere by this point Tsuki realized he was being hold by his neck.

-Wait, Roppi-.. – for such a tiny and weak-looking student Roppi’s grasp was quite a strong one. Tsuki interrupted him, while trying to remove a hand from his throat without using extra force.

-Listen, I don’t care. Alright? I absolutely don’t care if we both get in trouble. You better-… 

The only good thing about what happened next was that no one saw it. Tsukishima was doing his very best, really. He was teaching himself to control the power since he could remember. He would always take all of the precautions to not to harm anyone with wild emotions of his. But now? Now wasn’t the time to hold it back. You can’t always step backwards,  
Especially, if your soulmate is standing in front of you.

-Hold on! – Tsuki picked up the brunette by his jacket’s cap and placed him one meter apart from himself. Quickly taking off his scarf, revealing a black palm mark, Heiwajima for the first time in forever had the courage to look straight into Roppi’s eyes. He didn’t know what exactly why was he doing all this, why would he spill his cards open in first moment possible. Few more seconds, and he would back off and run away if Roppi wouldn’t take action. With his hands shaky, he removed his glove and threw it away, staring at his left palm in unpleasant amaze. He would look up for Tsuki’s neck and compare it to his own hand several times, before finally getting over it. The expression on his face went back to normal and relaxed, but no one could tell for sure if he was that calm on the inside as well.

-Horrible! What a lame turn of events, - Orihara said, tucking both hands in pockets. – I couldn’t wish for a better turn of events. Would you please leave me alone now? 

-But… the project…?

-I’ll think about it if you let me go home now, okay? – making it clear he didn’t need Tsukishima's permission, Roppi turned around and marched away, leaving Tsuki alone once again in hallway colored by sunset’s lights.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N (something quick for today since the plot twist is starting from the next chapter on! hope everyone's staying safe!)

-Wow, Roppi, I didn’t know you could talk. I’s really sad that you don’t participate in classes so often, teachers would surely love you. 

After two hours of preparations Roppi was finally pressured enough to start rehearsing his tomorrow’s speech. First of all, he wasn’t satisfied with topic he was working on and his partner, and the last drop was that he was forced to speak in front of entire class. So, generally speaking, he had a buch of reasons to be angry. 

-Why would we even take this topic? I hate it already. 

-We can’t change it now, so bare and let’s repeat everything one more time! After that we’re absolutely done. – Tsukishima was seeming more calm than usual, knowing Roppi couldn’t hurt him in library with lots of other students watching them. You could say he was even enjoying his time.

-“Absolutely done” was thirty minutes ago. Uagh, whatever. I have something to ask you.

-What is it?

-Stop putting stupid things in my locker. I remember perfectly fine we’re… you know what we are.

-What do you mean? – Tsuki stopped writing for a moment, looking up for Roppi with genuine curiosity. – I didn’t put anything in your locker. It’s supposed to be locked, isn’t it?

-Don’t try to fool me, - brunette says, throwing a stack of papers on desk Tsuki was sitting at. – Your name is written on all of those.

Tsuki took a couple of those and glanced through the papers that seemed to look the same. They all had a big blue “Soul Match” logo on top right corner and a stamp at the end. Something about those bugged his mind, but he couldn’t remember where could have he seen those. 

-I’ve never seen those, I swear… But why there are so many of those? 

-A couple of sheets every morning, and after lunch break, and when I go home. It looks like some filthy stalker has a key to my locker… - Roppi mumbled, quickly glancing through the text of mysterious messages. Although it looked like usual company spam, something caught his eye. – What’s that? Read it for me, I think I’m going crazy with this soulmate shit. – he handed Tsukishima a paper, pointing at the sentence he wanted to hear once again.

-Here? Um.. “According to new law, officially considered by government, all new-found soulmares must check in at nearest point (see map provided below). Disobeying the call shall be punished by fine in the amount of 1,000,000 ¥. Quicklier check-in has you an apartment for two provided by our services.”… Th.. what’s this?.. – fixing his glasses several times, Tsuki repeated the same phrase to finally proceed it. It took nearly the same amount of time for Roppi to realize everything as well. When it finally reached, brunette started laughing.

-This… this is the most precious thing… I may be too good at pranking people, but those guys beat me up! – he said a while after, staring at the papers with joy sparkling in his eyes. – So I either pay a tax or move in with you? Bullshit! It takes this scum nothing to invent another way to get money.

-Do you really think it’s a prank? I guess I might have heard of this organization before… I surely did! This information flood they did on you has to mean something. 

-This is stupid, this is so so stupid!! – Roppi became angry in seconds. With a phone in his hands he started typing with a speed of light, and he clearly wasn’t satisfied with information he received. 

-Heiwajima, I think they might be a real deal.


	4. Chapter 4

!!! Chapter contains mentions of c4nn1bal1sm (no descriptions, just mentions) !!!

Sun shining way up high. Trees all around the city blooming with fresh leaves. Whole world waking up towards incoming spring season. Tsukishima likes spring, it’s his favorite season. He used to spend all days outside collecting herbs, watching the clouds, writing poems back in his hometown. He would most likely head to abandoned park somewhere on the other side of city, but…

-Why can’t I go with you? 

Roppi has been very calm lately. He stopped being rude and disrespectful, which was certainly a change to the better, but still, Tsukishima was very concerned about him. Orihara would leave for twelve hours or even more, coming back in the sunrise, most importantly – locking Tsukishima in apartment for this whole time. Not that he was a big fan of constantly being outside, Tsuki could feel something was really really off about his soulmate in past month.

-What do you have to do there? – Roppi answers, putting on his coat slowly, as if he wanted to tease Tsuki even more. – Didn’t I tell you it’s dangerous to go outside?

-But why?... I haven’t seen news in ages, what’s going on there? Do you-… - Tsukishima was interrupted from talking when Roppi walked all the way towards him and looked up to him with a horrific look on his face. Their height difference was noticeable – Tsuki was almost a head taller than Roppi. And still, there were no such a thing that would make one shake in fear than disturbed Roppi. Being really familiar with human psychology gave him skills to pressure any person in any way he wanted, and being forced to move in with Tsuki only gave him an exercise field. 

\- Do you really wanna know why? Are you sure you would be able to sleep after that? – Roppi said, relaying his weight on Tsuki and pressing him into the wall. Not the kabe-don, but the fact that Roppi finally decided to tell confused Tsukishima. Usually, Orihara would come up with an excuse, something like “You’d get lost”, which was one hundred percent true and still bothering Tsuki.

\- J-just get off me and tell me already!!.. – with his face still red, Tsukishima watched brunette fish off his phone and type something in it. After he has been handed the phone, blonde fixed his glasses and started reading what was being displayed on the screen. 

It was an e-mail. The title said: “All citizens asked to stay inside for a while – people gone lost rates increase to 5.3%”

If you live in Shinjuku or have any contact with area please make sure to stay safe. Police stations report the growth of missing people who were last seen in Shinjuku. Government is taking care of situation at the moment. However, no bodies have been found in past month, what gives a point to suspect local legend – mysterious cannibal individual, who is believed to recklessly attack their victims in any time of the day.

-What are you trying to say is.. there’s a murderer going around…? It’s… it’s all lies, isn’t it?... You shouldn’t believe media so easily…

-Do you know how much people live in Shinjuku? 5.3 percent is like… all the high schoolers here, for example. Still think it’s not enough reason? 

-But… Why do you keep going outside every day…? 

-Do I look like I care? I’ve got business to do, but I really don’t care if I get eaten somewhere in the dark sidewalk. Understood? Now you’ll let me go? – without waiting for a response, Roppi disappeared, slamming the door behind himself and locking it afterwards.

And that’s pretty much it. Tsukishima’s daily routine is now completed, and he had the entire day for himself only. Usually he’d enjoy such a nice time alone, but now he couldn’t get proper rest with knowing all the information Roppi just told. Heiwajima was familiar with his soulmate disliking people from the bottom of his soul and all of those, and supposed he would always choose staying home from going outside. And still, something was really off about the whole situation. To distract himself from unwanted thoughts, Tsuki tried to cook something. After that, he read a book, cleaned up the flat a bit, and the day eventually was over. His weeks became so similar one to another that he started to lose track of time. Why school don’t start already? What month is it actually? Doing evening routine quickly, Tsuki jumped in his bed, covering up with a blanket to his nose. Even though he did the whole nothing during the day, he still felt really tired, so falling asleep took a few moments.   
It was about half past four in the morning when Roppi came home. Clouds covered the outside light, so you couldn’t recognize him without putting a lamp on. He quietly made his way to Tsuki’s room, snuggling very close to his bed and listened to the blonde’s breath for a minute to make sure he’s sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA im sorry for late chapter posting :( its been a really tough time seeking for inspiration and this part is kinda dry,,,,,, but i promise it'll get better!

If you’d wish, you can play this song to match the atmosphere of this chapter!  
(https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=WOtTTkVuCwA&list=PLM5S4hWAprBz9OBX2hfetMRKzEh9H3Mxj) 

-Why are you standing in the way again? 

-I… I have decided! I won’t let you go out unless you take me too!

The sight of Tsukishima being big, tall and intimidating at the first glance, but actually being shy and weak made Roppi chuckle. Everything he did to scare Tsuki away from going outside only fired up his interest in doing so. How much has it been? Surely not less than a month since Heiwajima was outside last time. It seemed like a reason valid enough to finally allow him to leave the house.

-You’re gonna get lost. Take that for granted.

-Why would you care anyways? I don’t know, are you scared? You can take me by hand if you want to.

To put aside the rest of the arguments they had, the two ended up walking down the street, Roppi gripping on the end of Tsuki’s scarf harshly. Even though their soulmateship was now confirmed, the marks didn’t go away and boys still needed to cover them up. With all the events happening lately Tsukishima was still able to enjoy his time outside. His face ligtened up with joy, looking all the ways around he was able to, he reminded of a kid in toy store. However, Roppi’s mood didn’t change a bit. He seemed calm, but could dangerously snap at any moment. Dragging Tsuki all around the neighbourhod, Orihara was delivering USB-s or envelopes. After about a hour of wandering around empty streets, Tsuki's eye caught a sight of a familiar building. It was a bookstore he would always go to after school. He unintentionally stopped before it, making Roppi stop too.

-Can I… please go there? I-if you don’t want to wait for me, it’s okay, I know the way home from here, - the blonde spoke up quietly, rubbing the tips of his index fingers.

-Way to what home? You moved a month ago, have you forgotten that?

-I remember the new address, really… Can I stay? 

At times like this Tsuki was most similar to a lost puppy. He could seem so innocent and defenseless sometimes that it would make Roppi question himself how is that man still alive in this cruel world? They sure were polar opposites and grew up in completely different circumstances, but time to time the two would understand each other without any communication. They had similar taste, but absolutely opposite life values. Similar personality on first sight, but completely different intentions.

-Whatever. – Roppi shrugged and let go of the scarf. – But if you still manage to get lost, I’ll dig you out even from hell itself and you won’t like what I’d do next. Understood?

-Very well understood! – he couldn't even thank Roppi as he walked away fastly, both hands tucked in jacket pockets, head down as usual.

As they separated, a strange feeling caught Tsuki’s chest. At the same time he felt delightful to part ways with Roppi somewhere outside the apartment, but he still could fell something as it was slight oppression of worry on his lungs. Young man was quite used to this kind of sense so he continued minding his business, getting involved in a talk with shop assistant. Time was passing quickly as Tsukishima enjoyed it for the first time in a long long period, and he didn’t notice how dark it became outside. He remembered his promise to Roppi about getting home himself and quickly waving goodbye to employees, almost run on the street. It looked completely different than before, and it was very hard for Tsuki to recognize his way somewhere. He walked down the street, which lead to his old apartment, unintentionally. As his way was completely clear from any other pedestrians, Tsuki could easily notice a silhouette of a man moving somewhere where street lightning couldn’t reach them. Atmosphere was getting more and more tense, and Tsuki, shivering, was blaming himself for not going earlier and now putting himself in a potentionally dangerous situation. In worry he couldn’t see how the shadow quickly disappeared from sight. Heiwajima almost made his way to the end of the street, and at this exact moment as he was willing to turn around the corner, something grabbed him by his scarf, choking and making stop in place.

-Uuagghh!!... P-p-please spare my life! – he almost yelled, covering his face with palms in fear. He was certain he won’t make it out alive from this street, so when he was turned around by shoulder, it took quite a few moments for his to realize it was Roppi standing in front of him. As this information finally reached his brain, Tsukishima sighed with his full lungs and perhaps wanted to check his heartbeat, but only put his hands on chest.

-What do I do with you? You almost went to your old house. We agreed you won’t do that, didn’t we? – Roppi started speaking before Tsuki could. – Did you try run away? Spill it.

-O-of course I did not!... It was almost on my reflexes… I’m sorry, Roppi. I couldn’t hold my promise. – he said, looking somewhere on side, above Roppi’s shoulder. 

-… Whatever. I can’t blame you for being dumb. – as he was holding Tsuki’s shoulder, his hand slided down to Tsuki’s. 

And so they went, Roppi walking way faster than usual, making Tsuki rush and sometimes tripping on blank space. It was unclear to Tsuki how exactly did Roppi manage to catch him wandering around. Come to think of it, they normally rarely go went outside and Tsuki made sure not to tell Roppi about how easily he gets lost, and still Roppi knew and even used this topic to tease Tsuki time to time. The two silently made their way to legally owned apartment. Roppi let go of Tsukishima’s palm only when he crossed the doorstep, immediately locking it up with a key.

-So… How did you know which path I’d go? I mean, I could go anywhere anytime… Were you waiting for me in that street for this whole time…? – Tsuki decided to break the silence as he couldn’t stand it any longer.

-Of course I wasn’t. I just… knew. You would either go home unintentionally, by your memory from school time, or try to run away. And if second chosen, you can’t really go anywhere, but to the place you used to live at, correct? – Roppi answered surprisingly calm as he was doing something in the kitchen. Tsuki decided to join him, beseating at the dining table and offering help. Suddenly, such silence broke up that the two could hear their neighbors doing something across the wall. They stared at the moon reflected in widow, feeling unreasonable calmness and comfort. It was one of those moments no one but them would understand. It was past midnight, both of them were tired from a long day and they still didn’t move for a long time. It was one of the rare times they would enjoy their time in each other’s company.


End file.
